Calling of the Silenced
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: Their cries were silenced long ago. But when people come looking for them,they can't wait to be reunited with one thay had given all for so many years ago... Jack Atlas. But will he be able to mend old wounds? JackXCarly YuseiXAkiza CrowXOC !FAMILY!
1. Quest

"Hey guys? I have a question that's been bugging me for a while now." Akiza said, walking casually into the garage where the teens worked furiously.

"Sure Akiza. What is it?" Yusei stopped to ask, causing the others to stop as well.

"I can ask later. You guys are busy." Akiza said, holding onto her books, and ready to step out, when a voice interrupted.

"You already stopped us, so what's the point of going away now? Just ask your question and be gone." Jack muttered angrily.

"Jeez. Harsh." Crow muttered under his breath.

"I just don't want you guys to screw up something, and then this thing explodes again. This thing has exploded two times already, and I don't want to make it a third." Jack muttered, looking at Akiza again.

"Don't mind them. What's your question?" Yusei said casually, and Akiza chuckled uneasily.

"Do you guys have, ya know, brothers and sisters?" Akiza asked, and the boys didn't say anything.

"Yusei and Jack I guess. They're the only brothers I have. And you guys, I guess." Crow said passively. Yusei nodded in agreement. Jack just placed the helmet back on his head, and revved the engine.

"Well Jack? How bout you?" Akiza asked, and the other teens' eyes bulged out of their heads as they shook their heads furiously. They mouthed 'DON'T ASK!'.

"What about me?" Jack muttered before revving the engine again.

Akiza was getting suspicious. Did Jack have a blood-tied sibling. Yusei and Crow were giving her 'If you ask, he'll kill you' glares, but she needed to know.

"Do you have a blood-tied brother or sister?" Akiza asked again, and Crow face-palmed. When she asked again, he revved it as hard as he could. The screen on the computer flashed :WARNING. System over-heating!

"Jack! Stop! The system's overheating!" Yusei shouted, but Jack couldn't hear him over the engine. And just like that, the engine exploded once more, sending black smoke throughout the garage. It thrusted Jack several feet back and into the wall, his body making a loud thud. Moments later, Zora came crashing into the room, making Akiza run down the slope and onto the garage floor.

"What is the meaning of this? I told you not to interrupt me during my Soap Oprea's! You two boys are in a heap of trouble!" of course she wasn't directing any of that toward Yusei, who coughed and wafted the smoke from his face. She was directing it toward Crow and Jack, who had taken the brunt of the hit. Crow arose from his knocked-down position, and looked up at Zora.

"Uhh... it was just a small malfunction. Sorry Z." Crow said, rubbing the back of his head. Akiza wondered why he had covered for Jack.

Speaking of the spiky haired duelist, he came from underneith a large piece of debris. He stretched out, and dusted himself off. The Zora went off.

"Do you know what you could've done to that wall? I bet this was all your idea!" Zora hissed, and Jack cracked.

"Just shut up Zora!" he shouted, grabbing his hemet from the floor. Everyone was shocked, especially Zora.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me? Do you know who you're talking to?" she screeched, and they could see shadows of a crowd through the window.

"I said shut up! And yes, I know who I'm talking to! I'm talking to a whiney, old, naggy landlord who needs to stop blaming us for everything that happens!" Jack barked roughly, pushing past Akiza, and walked past a bewildered Zora.

"What was that all about?" Akiza asked, but never getting a response, making this kind question into a quest.

* * *

Thats the first chappie! I promise this will get longer and better as it goes on!

Thanks and keep reading and reviewing!

~ILJA~


	2. Silver Rings

"Oh! Akiza, darling. Come in! Come in!" Martha greeted happily, and the magenta haired woman walked into the orphanage, which had recently acquired some older residents. She smiled, and turned to the woman with kind eyes.

"Hello, Martha. The boys are doin good, if you wanted to know. Yusei's probably gonna swing by later this evening with Crow. Jack is... Well... I don't know. Him and I had a dispute this morning." Akiza said with a sad glance, walking down the maze of halls that led to the dining room. The woman gently sat down in the old chair, and looked to the older woman, who had a kind smile on her lips.

"Oh, that Jackie Boy. He used to get in fights with Crow all the time when they were younger. And it seems now that it had never gotten better! Oh, if I counted how many plates they had smashed in some of their fights..." she happily glanced off into the middle distance, and then realized that Yusei's 'friend' (She could tell in his eyes everytime he talked about her that he thought of her more than just a 'friend') was watching her.

"I know you didn't come here to see a old woman ramble. What do you need, dear?" she asked, and Akiza glanced down. She knew that Martha probably didn't know the answers, but she had to try.

"Well... That was kinda the issue I had with Jack this morning. You see, I... I asked him if he had any blood family left. I expected them all to say no, because they all probably died in Zero Reverse. But Jack and the guys acted strangely, and Jack didn't reply. I asked Jack directly, and, well... I made him mad. I know you probably don't know, but I had to try." Akiza sighed. "Do you know if Jack has any family still alive?"

Akiza expected the, 'No. Sorry dear, I don't.', but she didn't get it. Martha looked sadly to Akiza, the smile no longer on her worn face. Only sadness.

"Jack probably doesn't want you knowing this, but I can see it on your face that you want answers." Martha said, briskly walking into another room, and walking back with a black box. The box was old, but on the top, the cursive letters plated in silver still looked new. '~Always~' was what the silver writing said, and Aki looked confused at the older woman.

"Martha, what is this?" she asked the woman as she opened the box. Inside was covered in red velvet, and the song 'I left my heart in San Fransisco' played softly. Inside lay two silver rings on a silver chain, and beside it, a picture. Martha placed the open box infront of Akiza on the table. Aki looked from Martha to the box, and examined the contents.

She lifted the silver chain, and the two rings softly clinked as it met at the end with the other. Somehow, the sound didn't sound like plain rings clanking. It reminded her of chimes you would hear at a church. Engraved on one of the rings said 'Michael'. The other 'Alice'. She placed the rings back down, and glanced at the picture. There was a boy and a girl, about fifteen, looking into the lens and smiling at the bottom of the photo, sitting. The boy kind of looked like Jack, all except for the hair, cropped short, age, and hazel eyes. She went further up the picture, and saw a baby in each of the parents arms. Neither of the babies had smiles on their faces (In fact, one of them were sleeping).

Then Akiza ventured to the top of the portrait, and gasped. The mother was beautiful, her violet eyes peering through the picture like they were alive, the perfect smile on her face. Her blond hair cascaded down her shoulders, and stopped in curls near the middle of her back. Her slender figure was what any super model would die for, and she suddenly became envious of her beauty.

She unpried her eyes from the woman, blushing in how she reacted, and took her attention to her husband. His hazel eyes peered to the woman in such a loving matter it made Aki's heart hurt. He cradled the child in his left arm gently, and his right arm firmly planted around the womans waist. His chisled features reminded her of Jack, again, too. Something within Akiza felt that his blond hair was dyed, and actually black. She also felt as though she had met this man before, but quickly shook it off.

"Wow..." Akiza murmured, unaware that Martha was still there.

"Such a beautiful family. And they all wear the silver rings." Martha said, sighing. Akiza didn't notice the rings, but when she looked back, it was true. The parents had theirs on the hands they held their babies with. The teens had it on the hands they were making bunny ears behind the others head with.

"Kinda odd that they get both pairs of faternal twins." Akiza observed, realizing that the sleeping baby was a girl and the other a boy.

"Yes." Martha replied.

Akiza got so caught up in the moment, that she nearly forgot to get her question answered.

"So... Are any of them still living?" Akiza asked quietly, the question gnawing at the back of her mind.

"I'm not sure about the others, but Jack had a 'twin' sister. Had one until they were twelve..." Martha said, closing the box and taking it from the table. She started walking toward the other room, until Akiza asked the final question.

"Until?"

Martha sighed. "Until one day the two were jumped playing in the back yard. Yusei, Crow, Kalin, Jack, and Alice were playing ghosts in the graveyard on a foggy night. They didn't even see them coming. Jack was the seeker, and had gotten everyone out except his sister. The ones out had to go sit by the tree, and Jack went into the forest to look for his sister. By the time he got to her, she was knocked out. He tried to stop them, but a gang of twenty three year olds against a kid? What chance did he have? By the time the others realized something was wrong, and came running, they already took her. Jack was on the ground, poor thing... Past banged up and bruised. They brought him back, and he told me the whole thing. When he had tried to get her, he ripped off the silver necklace and chain that layed around her neck, and the thugs kicked him. in his little fist was the ring and chain. After that, he was different. Distant, cold towards outsiders, overly self-dependent, stubborn. It loosened over years, but he seemed to harden again when the Enforcers broke. But I'm glad to see he's better now though. All of these kids had had such rough lives..." Martha said, her voice caught several times through her dismal story. Though not facing her, Akiza could tell she was crying.

"As for her being alive, I don't know. I have always hoped... But everyday I keep loosing a little bit more." Martha said, and walked from the room, leaving Aki alone with her thoughts.

* * *

What didja think?

Please read on and review!

~ILJA~


	3. Like Someone Needs Me

_"Mom! What's happening? Where's daddy? Where did Michael take the babies? Momma, what's going on?"_ she remembered screaming, fear gripping her young frame. The ground shook violently, breaking and moaning like a giant monster ripping itself from the earth. And then there was the pillar of light that slowly decened that quickly gained in speed, destroying everything in its path. Her hand went instictively to the silver ring that hung loosely around her neck, and a lone tear trecked down her cheek.

She was screaming to no one, of course. Her mother had gone out to the law firm for divorce papers when she found out her husband was having an affair. The direcor, of all people, shouldn't have been cheating! But of course, no one's perfect, but it was totally uncalled for. But in case of an earthquake, her mom had put Michael in charge, and he took Jack and Alice to their parent's good friends Clara's house, which was all the way across town. He commanded her to stay there, and she did, but for the life of her, she didn't know why he would run out in the middle of it! But then she was all alone, and the world she knew as her life was slowly crumbling down around her.

_"Michael! Momma! Daddy! Anyone!"_ she remembered screaming, and a Security officer had bursted down her door. He swiftly grabbed her, and pulled her onto his runner, and swiftly rode away. When she looked back, she saw the mansion, the only true house she knew, collapse, and her teenage heart broke in an instant, and she buried her face in the mans back and cried, her arms constricting around his waist.

When the tremors and the thundering sounds stopped, the teenager slowly opened her eyes. She peered into her saviors kind face, and his blue eyes mixed with hers. He told her a violent earthquake had split part of New Domino. She quickly realized she was in Sector Securities HQ, and she peered out the giant, cracked glass window, and gasped at what she saw. The buildings around the split were either collapsed or half collapsed for miles in, and far into the dark distance, she saw a large mass loom in the darkened water, and she nearly burst down in tears.

Clara's house was on the other island, probably in ruins. And the law firm was right where the earth split... Right then she was alone. Completely alone. Her brother and her young siblings were probably hurt or dead, and mother was dead, she knew it. She couldn't care less about her father, but she still had a small bit of love for him. He was probably dead too.

She remembered falling to the ground, going into hysterics. The officers had to tazer her to calm her down, for the sedatives had been destroyed in the quake. Then, her eyes closed, and the last thing she remembered was the officer saying,"Isn't that the Directors daughter?" Then her world spiraled into black.

The woman thought sadly of the memory, and she cried now. She remembered that the officer was the only shining hope in her life, and they got married years later. When the memories got too hard to bare, they moved from New Domino, and moved to a big town in America called 'New York'. They were now thriving entrepreneurs, but somehow she couldn't shake the undying feeling that she always needed to go back. She always felt that something needed her there, and she needed it.

Like someone needed her, and it was the missing puzzle in her life she needed as well.

* * *

This is very rusty. I havent written in a while, so i need 2 get back in the groove.

Plz read on and review.

~ILJA~


End file.
